


Brian's little Boy

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Bondage, Brushes, Dom Brian May, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Sexual age play!, Some parts Are sexual, Sub Freddie Mercury, Tickling, Tooshie!, Trans!Freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie wets himself,Brian and John and Roger get him into a diaper after finding Freddie's pacifiers,Freddie uses a paci for comfort because of his anxiety and him being a little.Please don't be a hater on this,don't tell me to change my tags,they are fine as they are,it doesn't matter if its fucking sexual or not,its just a book,none of this actually happened ,so please fuck off if you're gonna hate on it.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, George Michael/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 26





	1. Little one

Freddies paci gag

Year:1990s

_ Freddie:23 _

_ Roger:27 _

_ Brian:27 _

_ John:28 _

__

**_ November 2nd 1991 _ **

**_ Monday _ **

* * *

Freddie Mercury,an adorable little,he's Twenty three and adorably cute.he uses a paci for comfort and his anxiety,right now they are sat at dinner when Freddie really has to go."Freddie",Brian says,the persian tries to hold it,he felt the warm spreading in his underwear,he choked back a sob,dashing to the bathroom,he took a relaxing shower.he washed his long hair,curls at the ends.he put on boxers and a hoodie with jogging bottoms,he found his paci in his bedside draw,its a cute blue paci.he nursed on it for comfort,he curled up in bed,falling asleep instantly,still sucking on his paci.

"Freddie?love",Brian says,opening the door a little"G'night little one",he cooed,putting the duvet on Freddie,kissing his head softly. 

_ _

_ **November 3rd 1991** _

_ **Tuesday** _

The persian yawned cutely,waking up,he puts his paci on his bedside table,getting dressed.he put on a hoodie and jeans with clean boxers."Good Morning",Brian says,the persian rolled his eyes."Freddie",Brian says"leave me alone",Freddie muttered.he made himself breakfast,he hated he was shorter than Brian and Roger yet somehow taller than John,he couldn't reach the top shelf.he had to climb up and grab a bowl,he slipped.the bowl shattered,cutting Freddie's knee and hand,he stood up,hissing at the sting,ran his hand under cold water,"Freddie,clumsy",Roger says"leave.Me.Alone",Freddie hissed under his breath.he cleaned himself up,hair tied back.

he gave up on making himself breakfast,today is not his day.Brian ruffled the persian's hair,getting a squeal,he and Freddie have always been close.practically brothers.Freddie was drawing,"have you eaten?",Brian asked,"No",Freddie admits."you could've asked me",Brian says,he went and made them both cereal with fruit in it,they sat and ate together.they finish breakfast,Brian cleaned up.Freddie continued drawing.Brian tickled the persian's sides."St stop it Bri!",Freddie giggled,kicking his legs,Brian pulled him onto his chest,tickling him more.

then Freddie accidentally pissed himself from laughing so hard,he showered,putting on boxers and a hoodie,jogging bottoms.he used his paci,stayed in his room."Freddie honey?can i come in?",Brian asked"O of course",a stammer came from the persian,still using his pacifier.Freddie was drawing."Honey?",Brian says"Weave me awone",Freddie pouts through his adorable paci."let me see that adorable smile",Brian says,"Nuh uh",Freddie refused."hand over the paci then",Brian says."Nuh uh",Freddie giggles.Brian tickled him,making him giggle."I i'm gonna pehehehehe!",he squealed.Brian kept up the tickle attack.the persian eventually peed himself."hey,its okay",Brian says."lets get you a bubble bath",he smiled,he and Freddie shared the bath,laughing,Freddie being tickled.

Brian made sure Freddie was wearing a comfy,padded diaper.he got Freddie into jogging bottoms,hoodie,braiding the persian's hair.he kissed Freddie's cheek,giving him his paci and teddy bear.Freddie was opening up to brian"what baby?"he says.Freddie pouted more.he went and got the rest of his pacifiers.he walked back to the living room."ah your paci's",Brian says,Freddie nodded.he was using his current adorable blue paci.Brian pulled Freddie onto his lap,holding him,he felt the persian falling asleep."G'night little one,i love you",he cooed.


	2. Diaper during shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has to wear a diaper during Queen shows!

****

**_Freddie:39_ **

**_Brian:38_ **

**_Roger:Thirty six_ **

**_John:34_ **

**_Queen show~Live Aid!Wembley stadium_ **

**_July 13th_ **

**__ **

Its that time for a show!Its live aid!

Freddie has to wear a diaper throughout the show.or he'll wet himself during the show.they ran on,Freddie's in his diaper,jeans done up tight.The show went on as normal,Freddie had used his diaper without realising,the adrenaline rush was starting to fade,they walked off.Brian pulled Freddie to their shared dressing room,locked the door behind them."Brian no",Freddie says."i know you used it",Brian says"didn't",The persian argued,"slipping?are we?",Brian asked in his 'Daddy' tone of voice"N No",the persian lied again."Don't lie to me baby boy",Brian says,practically pinning Freddie to the counter."I'm not",Freddie says"really?",Brian asked,squeezing Freddie's padded tooshie(Bottom)."hey!",the persian squealed in shock."Squealer",Brian teased"shut up",Freddie rolled his eyes.

Brian had to pin Freddie down,he used his jeans belt to tie him down so he could change the diaper on Freddie ."Get off me",Freddie says"Nope",Brian says,he pulled up Freddie's jeans,he untied the belts only to be punched in the face,Freddie did up his belt tight.I mean tight.he slipped on a hoodie and trainers,ran for it,Brian hot on his tail."Get back here Mercury!",Brian yelled"No!Leave me alone!",Freddie yelled in reply,trying to find any way to get away from Brian.he dashed for it.Freddie wasn't aware just wanting to get away from Brian,he tripped,caught himself and continued running away.

Brian kept dashing after him.Freddie eventually tripped face first,scraping his cheek,he continued running,to get away from the mad poodle man,we call Brian May."GET.BACK HERE MERCURY!YOU'RE SO DEAD!",Brian yelled,he caught up to Freddie only to be get elbowed in the stomach.Freddie ran into their trailer to get away from Brian,he locked the door behind him,slit down,his anxiety building up slowly.he calmed himself down,he always kept a comfort pacifier with him incase."Freddie,open the door its Roger",he hears the blonde say,Freddie took a breath,unlocking the door."you okay?",Roger asked"yeah",Freddie says"are you sure?",Roger asked"yeah,just my anxiety flaring up",he lied,taking his anxiety tablets.Brian and John walked in,Brian with an ice pack on his eye,glaring at the persian."What happened?",John asked Freddie"i don't know",Freddie says.

"Really?",John asked again,Freddie needed to be alone for a bit.His anxiety was flaring up this time,he walked out.Brian followed him."Freddie",he says"leave me alone Brian",Freddie spat."No,i wont"Brian says in his 'Daddy' tone."Shut up",Freddie snapped."don't talk to me like that baby boy",Brian says"leave me alone",Freddie says.he needed his comfort paci."Looking for this?",Brian asked"Give it back Bri",Freddie says"not until you learn not to be a brat",Brian says"please Bri!",Freddie begged,tearing up.Brian gave in,he can't stand seeing Freddie upset.The persian took it,using it,a sigh of relief escaping his lips.he felt Brian's arm wrap around him."Are you going to apologise?",Brian asked"mm Nuh uh",Freddie giggled."oh you little",Brian chuckled at him.

"do you need a change?",Brian asked"mm no",Freddie yawned,getting tired.Brian plucked the cigarette from Freddie,putting it out"hey!",Freddie says"hey yourself,i'm not letting you smoke",Brian says"i only do it because of my anxiety flares",Freddie rolled his eyes once more.he cheekily lit a cigarette in front of Brian"put it out",the younger says"No",Freddie giggles."paci,you wont get it back until see fit",Brian says.Freddie reluctantly does with a pout,Brian wraps his arm around the persian,it was getting cold.

They go home,Freddie had put out his cigarette.he changed into something warm."Daddy",Freddie teased,only in boxers and a hoodie.he teased Brian,"get back here!",Brian laughed chasing him.he got hold of the persian,tickling his tummy.Freddie squealed.he felt his daddy put a vibrator want to his diaper.Pressing it to Freddie's clit,making the persian whimper.Brian pinned him down to their bedroom floor.handcuffed to the bed.Freddie whined,wanting to cum.Brian pressed the vibrator to his baby's clit while teasing.Brian pulled out a buttplug,vibrating,he taped it to Freddie's thigh so it sits on his clit,teasing and buzzing,Freddie whined,sobbing in pleasure.

Brian picked up a bigger buttplug"No daddy!",Freddie argues."Shh",Brian hushed him,gently putting the plug in,with kisses to Freddie's tummy and ticklish thighs."D daddy,it hurts",Freddie sniffled"hey now,its alright",Brian cooed."are you full?",he asked"very daddy",Freddie says."good boy",Brian cooed,pecking a kiss to Freddie's bellybutton before blowing a raspberry.Freddie squealed with a giggle."tickle tickle",Brian teased,he pulled out the plug."you want daddy's cock?",Brian teased him,dragging the tip of his cock along Freddie's puffy lips.Freddie whined against the pillow,Brian had moved Freddie onto the bed,handcuffing him with fluffy handcuffs.

Freddie pulled on his restraints.Freddie came sobbing into Brian's shoulder."shh baby,its alright,daddy's here now",Brian cooed to him,cleaning him up with a fluffy towel and soft pats.Brian gently wipes around Freddie's clit with the towel cleaning him up,he grabbed a tail buttplug.

he inserted the plug and turns it on low vibration,he got Freddie dressed."my little bunny boy",Brian says,toying with the plug,he took it out,tickled Freddie's belly button with the fluffy part making Freddie giggle.he put a bigger tail buttplug into Freddie's cute little pussy.Freddie moaned.Brian licks at his baby's clit.Freddie moaned.they play wrestle,the tail tickling the back of Freddie's thighs,making him laugh,its a tickle buttplug,it turned on,sending tickly vibrations into Freddie's clit and G spot."hahaahahahd d daddy!",he giggles."oh?ticklish",Brian teased,picking up a toothbrush,rubbing it on Freddie's shaved pussy.


	3. Liar Liar pants on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Freddie getting in trouble with Brian after a show for wetting himself and his diaper,he gets punished for it when having to go back out on stage for the second half.

**__ **

**_ July 12th 1978 Jazz Tour! _ **

**__ **

**_ Poor Freddie wetting his diaper _ **

the first half of the jazz tour show ended,Brian pulled Freddie to the bathroom."get off me,you're hurting me!"Freddie says"hush Freddie",Brian says.he changed a crying Freddie but soothing him with calm words,"i'm guessing my little one wants his paci?",Brian says,Freddie nods with a big boy smile."here you go",Brian says.Freddie hugged his daddy."good boy",Brian cooed.they went back out after Freddie putting on his jeans,doing up the belt.they continue,Freddie felt his diaper getting warm and wet.he suddenly ran off stage.Brian went after him,"Freddie!little boy!",he called,he heard sobbing from the bathroom.

Brian opened the door."oh little one",Brian says,he changed Freddie."its okay,no need for Crocodile tears",Brian cooed softly.he got Freddie changed into a diaper a clean one that's fluffy and padded,he pulled up Freddie's comfy jogging bottoms.he put Freddie in a hoodie too.he held Freddie."shh little one,daddy's here now",he cooed,he gave Freddie his paci"here you go little one,its alright",he says,Freddie nursed on his paci,they both here yelling."Freddie!Brian!WHERE ARE YOU TWO FUCKING IDIOTS?!",Roger yelled,setting off Freddie"its not your fault baby,its not your fault",Brian cooed.

the door slammed opened."where have you two been?!",John asks"shut up John",Brian says,still holding Freddie to his chest,he felt the persian fall asleep."G'night then",Brian says to Freddie.he kissed his head.they got onto the tour bus and back to the hotel.


	4. Early bed time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has to go bed early after a show,but of course he starts getting bratty,Brian punishes him by taking away his favourite stuffie.

_**Freddies baby boy rules** _

Don't swear at daddy

Never argue with daddy

Always do as daddy says

Tell daddy when you feel sick or feel down

No drinking past your bedtime

Early bedtime after shows

__

**_ L.A. 1977,after show _ **

**__ **

Its the end of the show for Queen,its been a long day,all are exhausted except one.Freddie,he's hyper.he's not **'Tired'** this time Brian puts a stop to it",Freddie",he says,the persian was in his own little world."Freddie love",Brian says,no answer,Freddie was taking off his stage makeup,eyeliner."leave him Bri",Roger says"i know he's tired",Brian says"No,i'm not",Freddie giggles."i know you are",Brian says."No i'm not,i'm not tired",Freddie says now being a brat.they went out for drinks,Freddie got a juice,he wasn't to keen on drinking.Freddie puts his head on Brian's shoulder."i'm gonna get Freddie home,he's clearly getting tired",Brian says,he pulled Freddie to the car."Daddy,i'm not tired!",Freddie says"Don't argue with me baby boy",Brian warned,they got home.Freddie was carried to the bedroom,he kept struggling,kicking against his daddy.

"i'm not tired daddy!",he says"yes you are Freddie",Brian says"i'm not tired!",Freddie screamed"over my lap,ten spanks",Brian says,Freddie does,pouting,he was allowed to keep his paci."Ready baby boy?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded,Brian kissed his head.he spanked Freddie five times,having him count those five,then he didn't count the last five spanks."all done baby all done",Brian cooed,he heard soft snores from Freddie,that tired him out,he put the salve on Freddie's sore tooshie.he laid him in his big boy crib.Brian kissed his forehead,tucking him in"G'night honey,i love you",he cooed.

_ **LA 1977** _

"Good Morning baby boy",Brian cooed,Freddie was awake,sucking on his paci."G'Mowning daddy",Freddie giggles.Brian picks him up,putting him in a clean diaper,he put Freddie in a long hoodie and jogging bottoms.they go downstairs.they have a show today as well.that evening,the show went on as normal,by the end of the show,Freddie hadn't come back on stage,Brian went to find him,found him asleep on the sofa,paci in his mouth"awe",he cooed"G'night baby boy ",he cooed.

The next Morning was hectic,Freddie being hyper,Brian chasing after him"Freddie!",Brian called"let me put it on you!",he yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm always happy to take requests!


	5. Wetting in the studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request!

**_ 1978 _ **

**_ Studio,London _ **

**_ (A/N:Freddie is trans!)(Female To Male) _ **

Its Monday Morning,1978,Queen had been recording for most of the day until Freddie wet himself by accident.Brian carried him to the bathroom without a word.he put the persian into a diaper,a fluff,padded diaper,"there we go tooshie monster",Brian cooed,Freddie giggles.Brian slowly began tickling Freddie's sides making him squirm and giggle more.then a raspberry to his overly ticklish tummy."D daddy!St stop!",Freddie squealed."are you gonna wet again?",Brian asked,Freddie shook his head.Brian squeezed Freddie's diaper clad tooshie.Making him giggle!

"awe my little ticklish baby",Brian cooed.freddie pouted."you're not getting your paci",Brian says."Paci",Freddie pouted"No",Brian says"pwease?",the persian pouts with puppy dog eyes."No,stop that",Brian warned his little baby."Pwease daddy,i've been good!",the persian says."i know you've been good",Brian cooed."pwease daddy!",Freddie whined"do you want to be spanked?",Brian asked."No daddy",Freddie says"good boy",the curly haired boy cooed."up daddy?p'ease",Freddie asked.Brian picked him up,patting his diaper clad tooshie.Roger and John raise an eyebrow at them."is Freddie seriously wearing a diaper?",Roger asked."shut up Taylor",John says."its fine he can,i'm fine with it,Brian's fine with it",he added.

Brian and Freddie are close,Freddie can't hold his wee for long."Brian,Freddie if its okay with you,would you kinda explain?",John asked."of course",Brian says,pulling Freddie onto his lap.Roger left to cool down."Well considering this one here has to wear diapers,i'm basically his~"he gets cut off"caregiver",Freddie giggled into Brian's neck"you little",Brian says,putting Freddie down causing him to pout."No",Brian says to him.he had the paci stored where Freddie couldn't reach it."you're not having it",Brian tells him."Brian",John says."sorry",Brian says."well i'm Freddie's caregiver,he's a little,meaning his acts like a toddler think about two to four",Brian says.he felt a weight on his left knee,Freddie,he had his chin on brian's knee,waiting for his daddy's hand to go through his hair which it does.

"How bratty is Freddie?",John asked"really bratty when he wants to be,i still remember when he drew on the walls,got punished for it,it took me two hours to get the maker off the wall",Brian says,looking at the persian who had shrunk away,embarrassed."i have set him rules to which he doesn't like to follow",Brian says,Freddie got his rules after bumping his head on the kitchen cabinet.he hands to Brian"thank you baby",Brian says,kissing his head softly.Brian gave him his paci."what do you say?",Brian asked"thank you daddy",Freddie says quietly,he got his paci and went back to drawing with his markers on paper.

he then felt a pull on his pant leg"yes darlin' ?",Brian says."did you wet?",he asked,Freddie nods shyly."i'll change him if you want",John offered,Freddie shook his head,arms around Brian's leg with a pleading look."Freddie",Brian warned,"want you to do it daddy",Freddie whined."baby boy",Brian warned with his 'daddy' tone.he took Freddie's paci."you wont get it back until you apologise to me",Brian says"Sworry daddy",Freddie apologised with puppy dog eyes.he got his paci back,felt himself being picked up.he struggled in Johns arms,wanting to be put down."Freddie,let John change you",Brian warned"No daddy!",Freddie sniffled."to late",Brian says,handing John the bag with the persians padded diapers in,baby powder and wipes.

John carried a sniffling Freddie into the bathroom,setting him down on the floor"don't even think about it",he warned.reddie crossed his arms in a huff.John lays him on the change table,pulling off his dirty diaper,he wiped the persians tooshie gently.he put the baby powder on Freddie's tooshie too.Then the clean,padded,fluffy diaper on him,taping him up."i don't know where you think you're going",Brian suddenly piped up.he threw away the dirty diaper.Brian shows John how to make a bottle/sippy for Freddie.the persian was left alone,bad idea.

Freddie grabbed his markers,drawing on the walls,he got tired and fell asleep on the floor,sprawled out.Brian's face changed the minute he saw the mess then his sleeping Freddie ,he picks up Freddie and lays him on the sofa with a blanket and his comfort teddy bear(Beary/Mr Bear/sugar paws).three hours passed,Freddie stirred,fluttering his tired eyes open with an ADORABLE yawn.

"afternoon sleepyhead",Brian smiled"daddy",Freddie yawned."are you gonna tell me why you drew on the walls?",Brian asked,Freddie yawned again,rubbing his eyes."tired daddy",Freddie whined."answer the question honey",Brian says,tucking a strand of hair behind the persian's ear,kissing his forehead,Freddie blushed madly,shrugging his shoulders."Freddie,why did you do it?",Brian asked"dunno daddy,",Freddie says"honey",Brian warned"bored daddy!",Freddie says."i'll let you off,but _you're_ cleaning it off.",the persian nodded.Roger came back"i'm sorry",he says"its fine Rog,its a shock at first",Brian says"it was for me but i got use to it",he added,the two hugged."who drew on the walls",Roger asked,"Freddie did,he's always gotta clean it off later",Brian says,Freddie was ashamed,looking at the floor,paci in his mouth"baby?are you crying?",Brian asked.Freddie didn't answer.

"i'm not angry with you baby,only disappointed",Brian says.Freddie has always felt insecure about his gender,he was born female but always wore a binder,he begged and begged his parents to let him get top surgery for his ( ~~boobers)~~ to be removed.he finally did get his wish at the age of eighteen,they let him get it done,his mother by his side before and after surgery.His sister too.his dad was always working trying to get money for them.

"baby",Brian says.

The hours passed,it ended studio time,Roger left to go home,John and Brian stayed to make sure Freddie got all the marker off the wall."daddy",Freddie whimpers."yes baby?",Brian says,Freddie had been crying......"tell daddy,what's wrong?",Brian asked.Freddie just hooked his arms Brian's neck,crying.Brian rubs his baby's back softly."shh honey bear,daddy's here baby",Brian cooed."you tooshie monster need a change",Brian says,he changed Freddie into a clean diaper,kissing his forehead before rocking him softly,he had got Freddie into warm clothes."i guess you need a visit from the tooshie tickling monster",Brian smiled,tickling Freddie's soft sides and tummy,making him giggle and laugh!

_ **The next day** _

_ **1978,Studio** _

Freddie wet himself while they were all talking,"Freddie,have you wet?",Brian asked"mhmm",Freddie hums."who do you want to change you?Me or John",Brian asked "you daddy",Freddie pouts.Brian took him to the change room,laying him on the floor.he pulled down Freddie's jeans,untaped the diaper.he binned it,putting a clean one under Freddie.he cleaned the persian's tooshie,taping the diaper up."there we go tooshie boy",Brian smiled.he tickled Freddie a little."Daddy",the persian giggles."up we go!",Brian says,lifting up Freddie.they go back into the studio."better now?",John asked"mmhmm",Freddie hums,he calls John,baba."baba,cuddles!",Freddie giggles"ask me nicely",John reminds him."P'ease baba?",he asked."okay little one",John cooed making him giggle.he gave Freddie a cuddle.

Freddie then spat out his paci into Johns face,he crawled away fast from his caregiver/s."get back here",Brian says"nuh daddy",Freddie sassed."well then,i have to spank you",Brian says,Freddie ran.Brian got him around the waist despite the cries to be let go,the persian got put in time out,pouting,crying.he cried and cried in the corner,until the paci gag was put into his mouth,done up,mittens on his hands,handcuffed to the chair.Freddie kept crying,choking on his sobs."don't you think he's learned by now",John asked"i've had enough of his crying,he needs to fucking learn No means no and not to be a brat!",Brian roared.Making Freddie cry louder,John uncuffed the poor persian,rocking him softly,whispering soothing words"shh little bear,Johnny's here now",John cooed.Freddie calmed down,wanting to be held by John."i'll make you a bottle hmm?",Freddie nodded.

john makes him a bottle,Freddie took it with a smile,he drank it while sitting on Johns lap."good boy",John cooed,"was daddy a meanie butt?",John asked,making Freddie giggle."daddy's a meanie butt",Freddie giggles."yeah,he's a meanie butt",John agreed,holding freddie close.

_ **years later** _

_ **November 24th 1991...........** _

its 1991,Freddie's sick with AIDS,stuck in bed with his caregiver,John with him."please don't go so soon",John begs"its my time*cough*John",Freddie coughs."this is all i want,is for you*cough*to be*cough*with me",Freddie coughed more.then it happened...Freddie passed away,John cried,he walked out"he's gone Roger",John cried."oh John",Roger cooed"i loved him Roggie,i cared for him more than brian did",John sniffled."where is he?!",Brian yelled"he's gone Brian",John says."you heartless dickhead,get the fuck out",Roger says.holding John close to him."you were a dick to him Brian,you made him cry,Freddie loved me a lot",John cried,the funeral was days later,John attended,Roger holding his hand."I miss him Roggie,he was my pride and joy",John sniffled."i know,i miss him too",Roger says."at least he had a good life with us around him,the giggles,laughs,his adorable smile",John smiled sadly.they hugged.Brian wasn't invited.They saw Freddie's parents and relatives.John was in tears,holding onto Freddie's favourite teddy bear.

Brian turned up."Brian,you're not welcome here",Roger says"John's a wreck,he doesn't want to see you at the moment,he hates you Brian",he says.John was sobbing silently away from everyone else.Roger found him,crying."Oh John",he says."its....its not fair roger,he was so young",John sobbed."I know Johnny,i know,Brian's turned up",Roger says"i don't want to see him",John sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Free to take any requests for Freddie being little and Caregiver Brian! or Caregiver/s,Roger,John AND Brian.


	6. babysitter(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is Cis!Trans  
> has to be babysat by Roger and John

__

_**1991** _

_**Freddie:13** _

_**Roger,John:24** _

_**Brian:28** _

__

Freddie is Thirteen,Brian has to get to a business meeting,Roger and John have to babysit Freddie,who wears diapers,uses a paci.he calls Roger and John,uncle Roger and Uncle John."Freddie baby,i gotta leave",Brian says"Nuh daddy!",Freddie cried."hey now shh",Brian says"D don't go daddy!",Freddie cries."shh baby,daddy has to go",Brian cooed,giving Freddie his paci to use.Roger and John came in."Freddie honey,c'mere",John says."nuh uh want daddy",Freddie huffed."Daddy has to go baby",Brian says.John and Roger put a hand on Freddie's shoulder to stop him"Daddy!",he cries.Brian left without a word.Freddie ran to his room.

"Freddie,come down here please!",Roger calls,Freddie does,huffy."Don't get huffy",Roger warned,"I don't cawre!",Freddie huffed.he sat playing in the living room on his diaper clad tooshie."its time for you to have a change anyway",John says"Nuh uh!",Freddie refused."alright then,i'll call your daddy,i don't think he'll be to happy",John says.Freddie stuck his tongue out."i'm gonna call him",Roger says."I don't cawre!",Freddie huffed more,John picks him up.he changed Freddie,wiping him as well."good boy",John cooed.he puts baby powder on the persian's tooshie."awe adorable little tooshie monster",John cooed once more,putting a padded,fluffy diaper on Freddie.

then the minute the diaper was taped up,blood gushed from Freddie's below area.he's trans **F T M.**

he went red with embarrassment."Freddie",Roger says,the front door opened"Daddy",Freddie sniffled"has my baby started his period?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded.

* * *

The market,is where Freddie and Roger work,its until Freddie wets.Freddie and Roger had been talking when......Freddie went himself."did you seriously piss yourself?",Roger asked,"y yeah",Freddie stammered"you're such a fucking baby",Roger says"shut up",Freddie says,they happen to see Brian."Freddie?",he says.Freddie had been crying"C'mere Freddie baby",Brian says,Freddie does.Brian sees Freddie had wet himself.they go to the studio so Freddie can be put into a fluffy diaper.


	7. The Sybian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has to ride the sybian in the studio as punishment for being a bratty boy,he whimpers.

_**** _

_** July 3rd 1983  ** _

_** Freddie:34 ** _

_** Brian:33 ** _

_** John:30 ** _

_** Roger:32 ** _

_**** _

"B but daddy!",Freddie says"No Freddie,you've been a bad boy",Brian says.he undressed Freddie to his boxers"its your choice you either take your punishment like a good boy or i'll spank you Hard",Brian warned"Well?",Brian asked,"O one daddy",Freddie sniffled.Freddie got his boxers off.the sybian had already been lubed.Brian held Freddie's hand as the Persian slowly sunk down onto it"good boy",Brian cooed"ah hurts daddy",Freddie hissed"it will at first baby",Brian says."Ready baby?",he asked,Freddie nodded,his hand still in Brian's,Brian puts it on low just to get Freddie use to it"how's that?",Brian asked"F feels good daddy",Freddie says."ready for more?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded.head tucked away in his daddy's neck.Brian cupped his baby's cheeks and kissed his forehead gently."you're being so good",he cooed.

the vibrations turned up making the Persian giggle out of shock.Brian rubs Freddie's clit."daddy please!",Freddie whimpers."shh",Brian hushed him,Freddie was on the brink of cumming.the vibrations stopped.Brian stroked Freddie's hair softly.the persian saw his daddy get the vibrator wand and turn it on the same time as the sybian,Freddie got his clit tickled and vibed.Freddie moaned,bouncing up and down on the vibrating dildo.he moaned.he felt himself getting wet.Brian kept the wand vibrator on Freddie's clit making him whimper."daddy!please!",Freddie moaned."are you gonna be bad?",Brian asked"No daddy!",Freddie moaned,the vibrations getting higher by the minute."Don't you dare cum",Brian warned"please daddy,it hurts!",Freddie moaned.

"No Freddie",Brian says sternly,John and Roger walk in."ah has baby been naughty?",John asked,Freddie was crying from the stimulation.he felt John rubbing his back softly in small soothing circles.that helped a lot."is that better?",John asked,Freddie nodded."mm daddy",Freddie moaned."Freddie,you were naughty,you acted like a brat now you're going to get punished like a brat",Brian says."D daddy please",Freddie sniffled.Brian wiped his baby's tears away."you can cum now",Brian tells him,Freddie does,crying into Brian's shoulder"good boy",John cooed,Roger got Freddie water,his paci and comfort blanket.Brian turns off the sybian,cleaning up Freddie,putting him into a padded,fluffy diaper,Brian puts the baby powder on the persian's tooshie.along with lotion to make him feel a little better,Brian placed a ticklish kiss on Freddie's clit,just above it,Freddie squealed.the diaper was taped up.

Freddie got his paci and comfort blanket.Brian got Freddie into a fluffy bear onesie.Roger,John and Brian kiss Freddie's cheeks."My little tooshie boy",Brian cooed.he felt Freddie smile against his neck."good boy",Brian cooed."i think my little tooshie monster deserves cuddles!",Brian says.Freddie ran around the studio making brian chase him."get back here tooshie boy!",Brian called after him."Nuh uh!",Freddie giggled"don't make me punish you again",Brian says,"do it daddy!",Freddie giggled;"okay then",Brian says,scooping up Freddie making him giggle. 

Brian pulled down Freddie's boxers,rubbing at his clit slowly,he laid Freddie against the sofa.Roger and John holding Freddie's arms above him.Brian kissed around Freddie's clit.Freddie moaned.Brian spreads Freddie's legs,holding his thighs still.he licked at his baby's clit."Daddy",Freddie whimpered.Brian again kept licking.he licked faster,Freddie came hard and fast.the vibrator was brought out,Freddie in reflex closed his legs,Brian opened them,putting the vibrator against the persian's clit.it turned on."Good boy",Brian says.Freddie moaned.the persian came again this time crying."good boy Freddie",Brian cooed,he cleaned up Freddie,putting a fluffy diaper on him."there we go",he cooed.

That day,Brian had put a vibrator inside Freddie,turning it up high,making him orgasm five times in a night."Daddy!",Freddie cried."Sh Freddie",Brian hushed him,gagging him,leaving him tied to the bed.with a vibrator on high.teasing his clit and good spot

****


	8. Littles Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is afraid of going to the doctor for a check up or to get his shots.he's only 17 and a little.Brian is his caregiver,he's Twenty two,Roger is his babysitter and is Twenty.Freddie has flowing midnight locks.John is Freddie's doctor,tells him "everything's gonna be okay".

**__ **

**_ 1991 _ **

**_ Freddie:17 _ **

**_ Brian:22 _ **

**_ John and Roger:20 _ **

**__ **

Its that time for Freddie to go to the doctor.he doesn't want to.he stayed in his room,being stubborn.he's 17.he's a little,Brian is his caregiver."baby!COME DOWN HERE NOW!"Brian yelled,Freddie wouldn't,Brian went up to his baby's room,grabbed him."come on tooshie boy,you're going",Brian says"Nuh daddy!",Freddie screamed,tears pouring from his eyes.Brian stopped to hold him tightly."it'll be okay i promise",Brian cooed.They got in the car,Freddie strapped into his carseat,paci in his mouth,hair done in a braid,teeth brushed.Brian drove them to Johns doctors office.they soon pull in,Brian had to keep hold of Freddie.

they went straight to Johns office."knock knock",Brian says"come in",John laughed."be aware he's in a mood",Brian says"am not",Freddie pouted"Really?says the one who didn't want to go",Brian says.Freddie was sat on the bed,being moody"Freddie,trust me",John says."well maybe if i poke here?",John says,poking the persian's tummy,only to get a small smile from him."maybe here",John tried the persian's ribs,sides,then found his armpits were his ticklish spot.

it got Freddie giggling.John checked Freddie's ears,cleaning them with soft,fluffy Q tips.only to make Freddie giggle."Hold still",John smiled.he pressed the cold metal of the stethoscope to Freddie's back first to check his breathing,"Breathe in",John says.the persian does as told."good boy",John cooed,doing it again but on Freddie's chest."good boy",John cooed."you get rewards when you're good",John says.Brian rolled his eyes."Well,considering Freddie fucking ruined my walls,he'll be punished for it with a good spanking",Brian says."Daddy meanie",Freddie pouted."you ruined my walls",Brian says."Brian shut the fuck up",John says."Freddie,you're not leaving with some control freak",he added."Daddy",Freddie pouted.Brian picked him up."hey now,why is my little tooshie baby sad?",Brian asked"need cuddles",Freddie yawned,getting his paci.

six months passed,Freddie had to get his tetanus shot.he didn't want to and put up a tantrum.Brian held him close,shushing him"I know you don't like Needles honey,its gonna be quick,just like last time",Brian promise,John came in,from work."fucking hell",he yawned"hard day?",Brian asked"yeah",John says."don't want shot",Freddie pouts."you have to get it"John says softly"Nuh uh",Freddie says."what if i did it?",John asked,Freddie nodded,John grabbed a wipe,cleaned the area,prepped the needle out of Freddie's view."ready?",John asked,Freddie noded.John showed him the needle,wrapped in pink tape.

"count to three for me",John cooed

"one",they say togther

"two"

"three",John says,he does it"all done",he says.


	9. brush tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie gets his clit tickled with a blush brush by Brian to cheer him up

**_[ ]_ **

**_ July 12th 1993 _ **

**_ Freddie:24 _ **

**_ Brian:23 _ **

**__ **

Freddie was tied to the floor in the studio by Brian,arms and legs spread out.Freddie had been in a bad mood.Brian had his way to cheer him up"Well tooshie monster",brian began"you're gonna get tickled",Freddie had that look on his face,the one where you start blushing but also giggling.Brian had stripped Freddie naked.he picked up the pink fluffy blush brush.he slowly got closer to Freddie's clit before engulfing Freddie's clit with the fluffiness,brushing up and down ticklishly fast.Freddie squealed and giggled."awe tickle tickle~ Tickle tickle",Brian teased,pecking teasing kisses just above his lovers clit.Freddie squealed.Brian kept brushing the brush over his lovers clit faster every time.he picked up a fluffy feather knowing Freddie's feather ticklish.he softly brushed the tip of the feather over Freddie's clit before going down more.Freddie whined."shh Freddie",Brian hushed him,putting down the feather,lubing around Freddie's entrance before pushing a toy into him.it was a vibrating butt plug.its big to keep Freddie feeling full.

Brian turns it on low."does that feel good baby?",Brian asked"S so good daddy",Freddie says.Brian picked up the feather,tickling Freddie with it every so softly to keep him stimulated.Brian starts rubbing Freddie's clit fast making him moan and grin onto his hand.Freddie came hard,with a cry.


	10. Periods suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie gets his period while in the studio,Brian and John take care of him.  
> Little Freddie!  
> Caregivers John and Brian!  
> but a childhood sweetheart of Freddie's returns.

__

_**Freddie:thirty six** _

_**Brian:Thirty five** _

_**Ryleigh:thirty five(american,No mustache)(Long blonde hair much like Rogers 70s look)** _

_**Studio,1982** _

_**Munich** _

_**Tuesday** _

__

Freddie had just got his period while in the studio,he went to the bathroom,he's trans,Female to male,he only got the top surgery.haircut as well.he looked down at his boxers,blood soaked.he searched around in his bag for a tampon,he found a few,he was deciding to put a pad on or a tampon in.he put on a pad,he was embarrassed."baby",Brian says,he got a glare from Freddie who went outside to smoke.he lit one up,it helped him a lot."Freddie?!is that you?!",he hears soft yet sad voice call out......it happened to be Freddie's childhood sweetheart Ryleigh,the two were lovers.Ryleigh had only been a sixteen year old boy when Freddie moved away to central London."R Ryleigh?(Pronounced Riley)."Freddie stammered.he looked up,his eyes met Ryleigh's eyes,the only dashing,sea blue eyes.

Ryleigh ran to Freddie,crying,who held him in a hug tightly"where have you been Freddie",Ryleigh asked."I'm sorry Ry",Freddie says.running his hand through the silky yet shaggy blonde shoulder locks."why'd you leave me?",Ryleigh asked"i'm sorry Ry,i had to move",Freddie says."i'm here aren't i?",he asked,Ryleigh shyly nodded against his lovers chest.Freddie braided the youngers hair.he pressed a kiss to Ryleigh's head."i'll still love you Ry always,i never forgot about you",he says.he wiped the boys tears.They hugged tightly."i'm fucking sorry for leaving you Ryleigh",Freddie says."D do you still have the ring?",Ryleigh asked"never took it off,but got it resized to fit me now",Freddie says,"i still have the one you gave me",Ryleigh smiled.they had got the same ring,a rainbow ring with a sliver lining around it.

they stayed hugging."don't Cry Ry,i'm not leaving this time,i promise",Freddie says."i really do",he says.the studio door opened."what's going on here?",a voice asked."fuck off Taylor",Freddie snarled,still holding Ryleigh,who had been hiding his face away in Freddie's chest,crying."Ry,its alright,i'm not leaving you again,i promise,i'm staying with time.",Freddie says.A cramp hit Freddie,he puked up onto the pavement,out of the way of Ryleigh and Roger.last time Ryleigh and Freddie were together,Freddie was in the process of getting top surgery.Roger went and got Brian.Ryleigh moved back and away from Freddie"don't you dare",Freddie croaked,looking at Ryleigh."don't leave Ry please",Freddie says.Ryleigh gave into Freddie's pout .

Freddie again puked up."Freddie",Brian says.he got flipped off.Brian pulled Freddie to him"i thought we agreed no cheating",Brian says."get off me",Freddie says.he took painkillers,changed his pad in the bathroom.Slid down the wall,crying.he eventually came out.saw Brian,looking at him but the persian grabbed Ryleigh by his shirt front and kissed him.".....I.....I Freddie.....I love you too",Ryleigh blushed,kissing a blushing Freddie's cheek."that's what you get Brian for being so fucking jealous!and possessive of me,i'm not a fucking toy Brian",Freddie spat."i love you so much Ry",Freddie says,kissing him again."i love you too",Ryleigh giggled,that adorable fucking giggle.

"i'm not gonna leave you Ry,i promise",Freddie smiled.they kiss again."RYLEIGH ADAMS!",someone yelled."Shit",Ryleigh squeaked."Ry",Freddie says"its my dad,he hates me Freddie",Ryleigh says."ah Mr Adams,how nice to see you again",Freddie snarled"oh you,the faggot",Charlie,Ryleigh's father spat"why don't you go and fuck your whore of a mistress,leave Ryleigh alone",Freddie snarled."i'm sure he doesn't want to go with you,i know what you did to him when i left,disgusting bastard,go and fuck your whore you call a wife",Freddie spat,Charlie walked away,grumbling"Freddie,you do realise he doesn't take a liking to you,",Ryleigh says"i know Ry,if he tries anything,i'll get him arrested for rape and assault",Freddie says.Brian pulled Freddie into the studio,"what?",Freddie says,as a cramp hits."what the fuck has gotten into you?!",Brian asked."i'm on my fuckiing period asshole",Freddie snaps quietly"you should know",Freddie says.a cramp hits again.making Freddie want to be sick.

he heard crying"RYLEIGH!",he says,he pulled Ryleigh away from Charlie,"Get the fuck away from here now!",he yelled."you whore,bastard,get the fuck away from here!",Freddie yelled at him,Charlie left,Freddie got Ryleigh cleaned up."its alright Ry",he says.

the next day came,

Freddie had been in bed,dealing with a bad period and horrible cramps.he had made it up to Brian with a dinner and kisses.Freddie was sobbing in bed.Curled up under his fluffy blanket,heat pad pressed against his tummy.Brian walks in."oh baby",he cooed"it hurts",Freddie cries.Brian held him,rocking him softly"it hurts Daddy so much",Freddie whimpers"i know it hurts baby",Brian cooed."it really hurts",Freddie says.Brian changed the diaper making sure Freddie was in his period underwear."I know it hurts Freddie baby",Brian cooed softly.he gave Freddie a couple of painkillers.tucked him up in his crib with his paci,fluffy comfort blanket and teddy bear,putting the nightlight on,he kept the bars down on the crib.hours passed."DADDY!",Freddie cried"hey,what's wrong?",Brian asked"it hurts daddy!",Freddie cried."I know baby,i know",Brian says.

he picked up Freddie,rocking him,bouncing him anything to get him to stop crying.Freddie settled down,sucking on his pacifier,cuddling his teddy bear.they were watching Bambi,Freddie's favourite film to watch.roger and John walked in,"awe,is our Freddie not feeling well"Roger says"he got his period"Brian says."he's been fucking crying nonstop",Brian says"i'm not mad baby",he cooed at Freddie.who eventually fell asleep with a cute yawn before snuggling into his daddy.Brian couldn't help but leave kisses on Freddie's cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave requests for me to do,i don't mind!


	11. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryleigh and Freddie go on a date for the first time years

__

_**1982** _

_**Monday evening** _

__

Ryleigh and Freddie had been on a date,laughing,giggling,hand holding,romantic dinner in the RITZ."i've missed you Ry",Freddie blushed"i missed you too Freddie so much",Ryleigh says as they kissed......yet Freddie knew he was in for it.he got back home,letting himself in.

Brian was waiting for him"where have you been?",he asked,startling Freddie making him fall back."Sorry",Brian says,helping Freddie up"fucker",Freddie giggled."i was on a date with Ryleigh,Brian for the first time in years,",Freddie says"what happened to daddy?",Brian growled."its not happening tonight you motherfucker,go sleep on the couch!",Freddie says.he went to bed,he fell asleep but found himself tied to the bed naked,being hurt by brian.he let out a 'Knee' jerk,getting Brian."YOU FUCKER! UNTIE ME!",Freddie yelled."No,you ungrateful little cunt",Brian snapped at him."Get off me and untie me,i don't want kids with you",Freddie spat,he managed to untie his hands.he did his ankles,putting on boxers,Ryleigh lives in Brighton,that's where Freddie went.


	12. Messy Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie does have a service dog as of now  
> 1970s Queen,1978,Freddie is 32,Brian's 31,John's 27 and Roger's 29

__

_**1978,Studio** _

__

Freddie had been a big boy for the past few days,he's 32.right now he's had a messy accident with pissing,Brian punished him with a spanking.diapered him and had him sit in the corner.Freddie was pouting in a grump."baby?",Brian says"fuck off",Freddie spat with hatred,he had a boyfriend,George Michael(same age as Freddie in this timeline)."Don't talk to me like that",Brian warned"like i give a shit,i have a boyfriend",Freddie then snarled,seeing the studio door open,the persian had changed into boxers,jeans,a white T shirt,George and Freddie have been dating since they were in high school.

Freddie got down on one knee"George Kyriacos Panayiotou Michael,when we started dating in high school,i knew you were the one for me,will you do me the honor and favour of love and Marry me?",Freddie proposed."YES!",George squealed,they kissed."i love you baby",Freddie smiled."i love you too",George says.they kissed."oh i fucking love you Michael",Freddie says before pulling George into a passionate kiss.


	13. Daddys baby all grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie grows up from being a little boy to a big boy,Freddie is six and grown up at the age of 23.(small oneshot).

Roger:38

John:37

Freddie:23

Brian:71

Anita:70

_**From six to Twenty three** _

_**1992,Monday,September fifth** _

The years pass,Freddie grew up from being a giggly six year old to an outgoing Twenty three year old,with the support of his friends,family,brother.Brian is Freddie's father,its hard watching your son grow up.yet Roger and John watched their little brother (Freddie) grow up.Its Freddie's Twenty third birthday."happy birthday son",Brian smiled,handing Freddie something very valuable."open it",he says.Freddie does,he teared up.

it was a necklace,yet Brian's wife,Anita is Freddie's adoptive mother.

"good morning,happy birthday",she says,Freddie got love and attention.Roger and John came in,(Johns a dentist,Rogers a doctor)."Morning Doctor Taylor"Freddie teased."oh that's it teddy bear!",Roger says,chasing Freddie before,pinning him against the wall and tickling him all over his body."R Roggie!Stop it!",Freddie laughed."Apologise!",Roger says"Never!",Freddie then squealed."Do it",Roger says"i'm sorry!",he says."good",Roger says.

"Well then Dr Deacon"Freddie smirked."oh you little shit",John says."Freddie"Brian warns"sorry dad",Freddie says."don't be its your day",Anita says."in fact",anita says,Freddie had gotten a boyfriend of three years since he was twenty.George fucking Michael.George came in,got down on one knee and proposed..."Freddie Bulsara May,when we first met,you lit up my world and my heart,i want you to take my hand in marriage and Marry Me?",George asked"YES YES I WILL!",Freddie says,the ring is slipped onto Freddie's ring finger."i love you Freddie bulsara May Michael"George whispers"i love you too George Michael May",Freddie smiled.

"they grow up so fast",Brian says.

"Sap",Freddie mumbled"i heard that",Brian says"supposed to",Freddie grins,shit,Roger and John pulled him to the sofa,pinned him down and tickled him.

"R roggie! johnny!St stop it!",Freddie giggles."No!Birthday tickles!",Roger calls.John tickled Freddie's sides madly while Roger tickles his young brothers underarms"Boys leave him alone",Brian says"never!",Roger says"Well then",Brian says"Dad don't",Roger squeaked.Brian hauled the oldest over his shoulder,spanking his tooshie."Dad",Roger squeaked.Brian threw Roger on the bed."you know why you're here,leave your brother alone",Brian says."he deserves it",Roger says,seeing his father pick up the hairbrush"No dad",Roger says"Boxers off!",Brian roared at his eldest son."yes dad",Roger says.he got spanked,despite Roger being 38,his father still treats him like a child."leave him alone",Brian says.


	14. Time for Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BrianMercury asked:Omega Freddie going into heat while on stage and his Alpha bandmates all fight over the right to mate or mark him?

Its 1977,Queen are on stage and performing,lead singer,Freddie Mercury is an Omega,his bandmates are alphas,he hates when he gets his heat.that means them fighting over him.

Luckily for Freddie,he just got his heat on stage,feeling himself heat up quickly.catching the grin of his bandmates,he ran off stage."REID!",he yelled."yes?",Reid says"help",Freddie squeaked"heat?",Freddie nods"they're doing it again",he says.Brian caught Freddie,leaving ticklish wet kisses on his neck,Freddie squealed,giggling"No!I want to mark him!",Roger snatched Freddie"Stop fighting!",Freddie yelled"Brian,you mark me first,Roger then John",Freddie says,seething.

Brian continued on the wet ticklish kisses,marking his neck softly,Roger joined it,they loved to tickle Freddie during his heat to cheer him up a bit."lets take this to the dressing room",Freddie giggles,being carried by Brian.they threw him onto the sofa,stripping him down naked.John sucked off Freddie while Roger and Brian kiss his neck,marking the Omega.Freddie moaned.

"good boy",Brian murmured.


	15. Our baby,Our life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BrianMercury asked:Omega Freddie in heat, with Alpha Brian chasing Freddie down like a predator then taking him with dubious consent from Freddie. I really want an intense chase scene, with Freddie being scared of Brian but also turned on, while they were onstage performing Fat Bottomed Girls and Brian was just playing his solo. And Freddie becoming pregnant from this ordeal.

_**Brianmercury asked:Omega Freddie in heat, with Alpha Brian chasing Freddie down like a predator then taking him with dubious consent from Freddie. I really want an intense chase scene, with Freddie being scared of Brian but also turned on, while they were onstage performing Fat Bottomed Girls and Brian was just playing his solo. And Freddie becoming pregnant from this ordeal.** _

_**Omega:Freddie** _

_**Alpha:Brian** _

_**Beta:John,Mate?:Roger** _

_**Alpha?:Roger,Mate?:John** _

Its 1979,Queen are performing Fat Bottomed girls,lead singer,Freddie just got his heat.Brian had been chasing him around for hours before the show,Freddie getting hotter and hotter by the minute,panting harshly.Freddie is scared when it comes to his heat and Brian going all Alpha,Freddie fell to the floor,soaking another pair of boxers.Brian gets concerned about Freddie's heats."Freddie?",Brian stopped his whole alpha self."I....i can't breathe",Freddie says"you need to drink",Brian says,putting water to the persian's lips."better?",Freddie nodded."come on",Brian helps Freddie up.they walk on stage,"any time your heat gets worse,just walk off",Brian says"i always do",Freddie says.they got to performing,Freddie's heat was getting bad again,he walked off,grabbing a sick bag.

he sat down,Brian was in his alpha self."Freddie?",John spoke up this time."I'm okay,just a bad heat",Freddie says.Brian ran over,"lets get you to the hotel",he says."please",Freddie says.They got to the hotel,Freddie stripped to boxers"let me take you",Brian growled"no,just let me run off the main heat",Freddie says."i'm gonna get you water,aspirin,it should help",Brian says"thanks Bri",Freddie says"anything for you Freddie",Brian says.Freddie took the aspirin and water.Brian took freddie without consent from the Omega."G....g...go easy",Freddie says"you should know i will",Brian says."try and breathe",he says.they spent the night fucking,Freddie panting harshly,they cuddled after.

_ **three and half months later** _

Freddie had been throwing up over the past 3 and a half months.he walked into the hospital,nervous."Freddie Bulsara?",the midwife called.Freddie laid on the bed"last time you had any sexual attractions?",she asked"three and half months ago",he says.he already has his shirt off"well,you're three months pregnant",she smiled"would you like to know the gender?",she asked"please",he says"well,i'm glad to say,you're having a healthy baby girl",she says.he nodded.he walked to the studio"Brian",Freddie says."yes?",the alpha says."the night you took me without My consent,you got me pregnant with your baby,i'm three months with a girl",Freddie says,not happy.

"You're fucking with me",Brian says"No,i'm not",Freddie says,handing him the Scan photo"hope you're happy!"he says."I never wanted kids! I hate you Brian so fucking much",Freddie says,walking out.he walked to his parents,"betah",Jer says"i'm sorry mama",he says"for what?",she asked"brian got me pregnant"he says."tell me",she says"he...he took me without consent",he says."I don't want it",he says"how far along?",she asks"three months with a girl",he sniffled.


	16. Cheater!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianmercury asks:Brian, Roger and John fights over Freddie? Also, can you do one where Brian catches Freddie cheating on him with Roger?

_ **1)Cheaters** _

Brian and Freddie are long time lovers,have been since the start of Queen.but Brian suspects his now fiance is cheating on him with Roger."baby!I'm home!",Brian calls out,nothing,he walks up to the bedroom,catches Freddie and Roger in bed together,fucking."Freddie!",Brian roared"Brian",the persian says shocked and tumbling off the bed,hitting his head on the way down.

,"How could you?",Brian says"i'm sorry baby",Freddie says"Get out",Brian says"brian",Freddie was cut off "i said GET OUT!",Brian yelled.Freddie left the room in tears,he sat on the sofa.his breathing got heavy,Freddie cried more.Brian came down,wouldn't talk to him."Brian,i'm sorry",Freddie says"shut up Freddie,you cheated",Brian says"i'm sorry Brian,please,i really am",Freddie says.Brian turned around,"please,i love you",Freddie says"i love you so much Brian",he says.

"Get out Freddie,don't come back",Brian says."I love you",Freddie says,grabbing the bouquet of roses and the box of chocolates."i was going to be romantic with you",Freddie says.holding out the roses and chocolates."i'm sorry Brian,i love you",he says. 


	17. Pucker up lover boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianmercury asks:Freddie kisses Roger on stage while performing, and Brian gets mad. I can't wait to see his reaction. Would Brian react on stage, or will he react after the performance ends?

_ **Brianmercury asks:Freddie kisses Roger on stage while performing, and Brian gets mad. I can't wait to see his reaction. Would Brian react on stage, or will he react after the performance ends?** _

**1980**

its 1980,Queen are performing on stage,to promote their Game album.When Freddie starts kissing roger on stage,the crowd cheering,they went back to performing,the performance went out with a bang.Roger ran down from his drums,being his hyper self.they all showered,clean clothes.Freddie was dragged back to the hotel by Brian,an angry Brian."what makes you think its okay to kiss Roger?",he asks"I don't know",Freddie says"Look at me",Brian says."get over my lap,Now",Brian growled.Freddie does,Brian spanks him,twenty with the hand,twenty with the paddle.

Then rough sex came,Freddie panting harshly."Oh daddy!",he moaned."fuck daddy",he moaned more."Quiet Freddie!",Brian says"you kissed Roger,this is your punishment,naughty boy!",he says.Freddie came,"you're going to apologise to me for kissing Roger",Brian says"i'm sorry daddy,for kissing Roger",Freddie says."Good,go to sleep,i'm not cuddling you",Brian says.


	18. Runaway groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianmercury asks:Freddie has commitment issues and runs away from Brian at the wedding. Brian chases after Freddie, you get to decide the ending. Will it end up in smut or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be scared to request,i love doing them

_ **Brianmercury asks:Freddie has commitment issues and runs away from Brian at the wedding. Brian chases after Freddie, you get to decide the ending. Will it end up in smut or not?** _

its Freddie and Brian's wedding,Freddie has Commitment issues due to past boyfriends and relationships.Brian's stood at the alter in a suit,Freddie was walked down the isle by his best friend,Roger Taylor."Do you Brian may take Freddie to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and health,til death do you apart?",the priest asks"I do",Brian says."Do you Freddie Bulsara take Brian May to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and health,til death do you apart?",Freddie ran from the alter in tears,Brian chasing after him.Freddie grabbed a bottle of Vodka,sat in a corner alone,drinking."Freddie?Fiance?",Brian says.Freddie stayed in the corner,tears running down his cheeks,his commitment issues taking over.

"Freddie",Brian bends down to meet his lovers eyes"look at me Freddie",the persian does."why are you doing this?",Brian asks"Commitmentissues",Freddie mumbled"slow down",Brian says,taking the vodka from Freddie."Commitment issues",Freddie repeats."C'mere baby",Brian says to him,they hugged."baby,you know i love you?",Freddie nods."if we get married,i'll help you with your commitment issues,",Brian says.holding Freddie to his chest,kissing his cheek."come on",he says"we still have time ",Brian says."i'm not ready to be married Brian,i love you too",Freddie says."okay,we can talk about being married,maybe i can arrange it for it to be at home,in the garden friends only",Brian says.

"deal",Freddie says,they kissed.they drove home,had some heated hanky panky ;)


End file.
